


City Lights——Psycho

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: CITY Lights边兴系列文第一篇全文贴合歌词，建议配合食用，当然有兴趣的可以找一下贴合点*微病娇注意,骨科注意轻度自闭弟弟x温柔哥哥





	City Lights——Psycho

当那个男人第一次出现在边伯贤面前，给他原本就不算安宁的生活蒙上最深重的阴影时，他就知道，自己是哥哥的累赘。  
那个男人，醉醺醺的，高挺到甚至有些锋利的鼻子，和他的艺兴哥几乎一模一样。  
母亲还穿着漆黑的丧服，在卧室里歇斯底里地大骂，摔碎所有能够到的东西，唯独不愿意出来面对他。  
他盯着张艺兴，又看着他颤抖的身躯后拽着衣角面无表情的边伯贤。  
“怎么样？你妈又找了个男人，听说还生了个痴呆小孩儿？”他手里的酒瓶掉下来摔得粉碎，“就是你后面这个？”  
“贱货。都是疯子。”  
他哈哈大笑起来，想要伸手拨开张艺兴，好好审视边伯贤的脸，却被十几岁的少年抓着手臂狠狠推开。  
他的亲生儿子，用力到倒退几步，反手护住了和自己四五分像的弟弟。颤抖着，一字一句从牙缝中挤出来。  
“我不允许你碰我弟弟。他跟你没关系。”  
男人笑了。边伯贤不是他的儿子他碰不得，那张艺兴呢？  
“好啊。我不碰他。”  
亲生父亲的车祸离世也没有让边伯贤从轻度的自闭中走出来，仿佛只是象征性地为死去的人呆怔一会儿。  
但世上最令人心悸的声音已经在那一晚狠狠印在了他脑中——是张艺兴忍着疼，小兽一样渴望反抗的呜咽。

边伯贤是疯子。  
来自孩子的嘲讽中伤最为致命，一刀一刀，无休无止，要把他推落崖底。  
你看他都不跟人一起，下课也没有爸爸妈妈来接。  
他是恨的。内心里恨所有这样的人，恨从不安慰自己的母亲，恨早早去世的父亲，恨那个总是醉酒挑事，伤害了哥哥的男人。  
但是他可以不在乎——每当他看到哥哥背着包在门口等自己时，他感觉自己的世界一下子充满了绚丽的色彩。  
风里飞扬蓝白的外套，哥哥乌黑的发丝，白皙的皮肤，珊瑚红的双唇，露出的手臂上已经淡去、变为青紫的伤痕。  
青紫色的。淤伤。

哥哥是个很温柔很温柔的人，好像母亲那并不如其人的外貌所对应的温柔全部被遗弃到哥哥身上。  
哥哥那么好看，很美，但不像伯贤似的，冰冷的眼神看人时除了排斥感就是侵略性。哥哥温润柔和，一勾唇一抬眸都像绵绵的细雨埋入心底。  
哥哥跟伯贤讲话也总是带着爱意的——对啊，伯贤能听得出来——他会抱着这具单薄的躯体，一下一下抚着颤动的后背，允许作为弟弟的人把头埋进他脆弱的颈间，双唇贴在弟弟耳边说：“不要听别人怎么说。伯贤永远是哥哥最爱的人。伯贤没有生病，也不是疯子。”  
可他不知道吧？  
弟弟的颤抖不是因为被排斥的惶恐，而是得到了哥哥怜爱的喜悦；那流泪的双眼深处也不是悲伤，是看到哥哥被填充了的不安感。  
哥哥会给伯贤读小王子的故事。  
小王子，狐狸，玫瑰花。

张艺兴在边伯贤心里手栽一株红玫瑰，鲜血一滴一滴从深绿的刺上滴落，于是它生长、它膨胀、它最终占据了十几岁少年的整颗心脏，和他镶嵌在一起，再也拔除不掉。  
可是他是弟弟。是哥哥的弟弟。有同一个母亲，留着一半相同血液的兄弟。  
所以它不再是玫瑰，而是一株剧毒的红罂粟。

张艺兴是心疼边伯贤的。因此他几乎每天接弟弟回家后，都要抱抱他，告诉他没事的，只要哥哥爱你就好了。  
边伯贤喜欢他这样做，几乎把他当成自己整个世界，有时张艺兴在狭小的厨房忙得不可开交，伯贤会像只小狗似的委屈地徘徊在门外，等人出来了一头栽进他怀里。  
后来到了男女生都情窦初开的年纪，张艺兴还担心了一阵，听到他说没什么啊，觉得女生还没有哥哥好看，却又笑得很甜，告诉他哥哥不能跟女生比。  
边伯贤也收到过情书。只是他带回来，故意给张艺兴看到后，对方却只有一个理所当然甚至带着点欣慰的表情。  
啊。什么啊。  
他感觉自己面对哥哥时的笑容都要崩塌了，唇角抽动，只比面无表情好一点点。想露出尖利的犬齿咬他肩膀，凶狠地问他为什么不难过，不生气，不在意有人要抢走他唯一的弟弟。  
明明看到你跟女生走在一起我都恨不能想冲上去拉开她——  
然后当着她的面亲吻你。  
因为她想抢走我唯一的，唯一的哥哥。  
可是当他梦里第一次想着哥哥的样子喘息着到达高潮时，他大哭到不能自已。  
感觉一切，岌岌可危。  
被吵醒的母亲愤怒地往墙上砸东西，哥哥赤着脚慌忙地跑进来，看清情况以后红着耳根揉他头发，帮他拆了床铺去洗。  
后半夜他睡在哥哥的被窝里，把哥哥的手臂抱的很紧，不安感强烈得如同被抛弃的小宠物。  
他觉得自己好贪心，好自私。  
不只是脑海中碎片化的那些，哥哥整个人都应该属于他才对。  
可是为什么会这么自私呢？  
明明艺兴是哥哥啊？  
哥哥，就只是，哥哥，啊。

梦里经常见到张艺兴。  
大部分时候都是温柔而快乐的，再有时是小时候被他抱在怀里，但偶尔——看到他和别人在一起露出耀眼的笑容让旁人瞠目时。  
他会发了狂地亲吻哥哥，用尽全身力气去抱他。要他讨饶，要他亲口说自己最爱伯贤，只爱伯贤，要他为了自己而流连欲海永不复还。  
但一切过后他又会抱着哥哥，哭泣着，惊觉自己脑中都是些什么混账东西。  
边伯贤是疯子。  
是疯子啊。  
失眠后的早上他对着有破损的镜子，看着自己有些发青的脸色。冰水扑在脸上，告诉自己依旧是一切正常的一天。  
可是白天和夜晚。到底哪一个才是边伯贤，连他自己也分不清。  
他曾想，如果事情有败露的一天，他该怎么跟哥哥解释？  
那不是我？  
哥哥怎么会相信。  
那就不解释了。  
就如同爱这个字从不需要理由。  
边伯贤只敢在无人偷窥的夜晚偷偷地爱张艺兴。  
可是那又怎样？  
他闭口不言，世上再也不会有第二个人知道。  
边伯贤最终还是屈服了。  
他被爱支配了。

边伯贤习惯了这样的生活。  
晚上无休无止地陷入名为张艺兴的热火，早晨面对那人时宛如什么都没有发生似的乖乖叫哥哥。  
他常在镜子里看到一双陌生的眼睛，那属于边伯贤——充满了欲望渴求的，属于黑夜的眼睛。  
仿佛镜中的自己会勾起唇角无声嘲笑。  
你看，你果然也渴望着。  
你果然也心知肚明，才放任了我的存在。  
你也需要张艺兴的爱。  
这是摆脱不了的、抹除不去的第二个自己——来自那人无上的吸引力。  
夜晚的游戏又开幕了。

他想象哥哥的身体伏在自己身上，小腹贴着小腹，手指乖巧地攀附在他的性器上抚慰着，双唇勾引着自己去亲吻。  
哥哥的睡衣松松垮垮，一扯就露出大好春光，薄汗使他瓷白的皮肤更显得细腻勾人。  
他神魂颠倒，闭着眼急促地呼吸，伴随着高潮喊张艺兴的名字。  
可是，他听见了。  
被锁住的门外，有什么重物落到地上，踉踉跄跄爬起来跑开。  
一记重击，他头晕目眩。  
——  
哥哥。

哥哥不再像从前那样了。看到他会尴尬地移开目光，刻意地什么事都跟他错开时间。  
边伯贤顺从地接受了。  
尽管久久接触不到哥哥让他全身开始难耐地叫嚣，但他也只能继续维持哥哥想要的兄友弟恭。  
只是他知道，自己不是什么善茬，不能容忍失去哥哥的痛苦。  
所以只要有任何一个机会可以利用，他都会毫不犹豫地出手。  
就像那个男人，他的到来。

那天张艺兴说和同学一起在外面，晚一些回来。  
那个男人依旧醉醺醺地来到他们门前，把门板敲得哐哐响，大喊着他母亲的名字。  
婊子。  
贱货。  
最后在门口醉成一摊稀泥没了声响。  
边伯贤勾起嘴角，用力地擦红了自己的脸颊，带上兜帽，轻手轻脚落锁出门。  
他往哥哥回家的那条路走，故意走得很急，慌不择路，风把脸上红肿的地方刺的生疼。  
他最终一头撞进哥哥怀里，抱得紧紧的不撒手。  
哥哥身后的同学们惊疑地看着两人，边伯贤一个一个都能叫出名字来。  
一种优越感爬上心头。  
哥哥什么都会和我说。  
他及时埋下头去，半张脸藏在哥哥肩膀，真的像一个被吓到的弟弟。  
“哥……那个人……他来、他来找妈……”他小声嘟囔，“醉倒在门口了。”  
“我怕你回来的时候跟他撞着了讨不到好。我学过合气道不会再让哥哥受伤了——”  
他说：“哥，你别怪我。”  
张艺兴看着他有些害怕的模样，终究不忍心，把他的手往怀里揣。“哥知道了，跟你一起回去。跑出来的？不冷吗？”  
后面同学问，你弟弟看着也不像是自闭。  
最后两个字没出就被张艺兴截断了，转过去说我先和伯贤回去了。  
他没看到，边伯贤湿漉漉的目光在脱离他视线的一刹那变得狂喜，激动地占有他的全身，疯了一样，无法控制自己。  
一转头，一眨眼，还是那个乖乖的弟弟，牵着自己的手，等自己带他回家。  
边伯贤被握着的手，手心在出汗。  
哥哥以为他热，看了他一眼松开手。  
边伯贤愣了一会，又靠过去，抓住哥哥的手强硬地十指相扣。  
岌岌可危的兄弟情。  
今晚的哥哥默许了他。  
他能察觉，哥哥也在颤抖，哥哥也需要他。  
但就是这一点点的颤抖一点点的需要，点燃一颗爆裂的火星。  
他再也无法忍耐了。  
于是在拉着哥哥悄悄开门进去以后，他把哥哥按在门上亲吻，遏制所有的反抗，撕咬他。  
“我爱你啊张艺兴。”  
看着哥哥泛红的，惊讶的眼睛，他绝望地将双唇贴上去，服从了内心欲望的支配。  
“我好爱你，可是——”  
可你是不是，像我一样？  
爱得心火难抑颠沛流离，爱得理智泯灭走火入魔。  
对不起，哥哥。边伯贤是一个不折不扣的疯子，一个哪怕折断手脚也一样善于撕咬的野兽。

“伯贤没有生病，也不是疯子。”  
他流着泪，吻住哥哥双唇。  
只要有你这句话，什么都值得。  
做了爱情的疯子，我也值得。


End file.
